Noble of Konoha
by KuronoDono12
Summary: We all know the story of Reach and it's fall. The sacrifices made by those who fought valiantly to the death in defense of the planet. We all know the story of Noble Team and their sacrifices, however for one of them the fight isn't over. After his Final Stand Noble Six "The Lone Wolf" "The Rookie" finds out that his story hasn't ended and that he is going home.


**Chapter 1**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am happy to present to all of you my newest story. Now I know what you are probably thinking and I have a reason for publishing this story at this time. I have been working on the next chapter for my Maelstrom in DC story but have been having trouble.**

 **The reason behind this trouble is that this story has been on my mind a lot recently and making it hard to focus on Maelstrom in DC. So my solution to fix this is too get this first chapter out for this story which will allow me to focus on the next chapter for Maelstrom in DC. Anyway that's all I have to say so I am pleased to present to all of you "Noble of Konoha"…I may change the name so please leave suggestions.**

 **August 30th, 2552**

 **Planet Reach, Unknown Location,**

Standing on a small hill as the wind blew and sand blew in all directions a man wearing a high-tech looking suit of black armor with various weapons strapped to it watched as large and small purple aircrafts zoomed about in the sky. This man is Spartan B-312 formerly known as "The Lone Wolf" but now going by "Noble Six".

Noble Six watched as the purple aircrafts began landing and unloading various alien troops of the Covenant like Grunts, Jackal, Brutes, and Elites. Six looks at the various weapons strapped to his armor giving them one last check. He had a pair of SMG's holstered on either side of his chest. A pair of UNSC Magnum pistols strapped to his thighs. A Covenant Energy Sword that he had taken from a dead Elite clipped to his ammo belt which held several grenades and multiple clips of ammo for his guns. He had a long curved knife that once belonged to his friend and fellow teammate Emile strapped to his right shoulder. On his back he had a UNSC Anti-Material Sniper Rifle and a UNSC Designated Marksman Rifle or DMR. To finish off his arsenal of weapons he held a standard UNSC Assault Rifle in his hands.

Six rolls his shoulders to loosen them up as he stares at the incoming enemy forces. He knew that this would be his last battle and that he was going to die like the rest of Noble Team had before him. As he thinks this he can't help but reflect back on the time he spent with the other Spartans of Noble Team and their deaths.

The first of the team to fall was Spartan Jorge-052 "Noble 5" when he along with Six took over a Covenant Corvette in order to take out a Covenant Super Carrier. The plan was that after commandeering the Corvette Six and Jorge would set it on a refueling course with the Super Carrier. Jorge and Six would then board the Sabre that they used to board the Corvette and fly off before remotely detonating a slip-space bomb that would destroy the Corvette and the Super Carrier.

However during the firefight to take over the Corvette the remote detonator for the bomb was damaged. With the detonator damaged the only to detonate the bomb was manually. Jorge knowing this chose to make the ultimate sacrifice and after saying his farewells threw Six out of the corvette and down towards the planet below. After seeing that Six was clear Jorge activated the slip-space bomb destroying himself, the Corvette, and the Super Carrier. He died thinking he had just saved Reach only for it to be in vain as mere moments after the destruction of the Super Carrier an entire Covenant Fleet dropped out of slip space.

After crash landing back on Reach Six made his way to New Alexandria which and after five days of travel arrived to find it under siege by the Covenant. Working with army forces Six helped fight off the invasion forces and a Corvette enabling most of the Civilian population to evacuate.

After the evacuation of the civilians was completed Six managed to regroup with the rest of Noble Team just as the Covenant began to "Glassing" the city. Noble Team ran towards a nearby by bunker however the radiation flare from the Covenant's laser caused the shields on their Mjonir armor to short out. This malfunction allowed a Covenant sniper to snipe "Noble Two" Spartan B-320 Kat with a needler rifle the shot piercing her helmet and killing her instantly. The remaining members of Noble Team then make it into the bunker with Six carrying the lifeless form of Kat.

A day later Noble team emerges from the bunker and called for extraction and after getting picked up and linking up with a group of ODST's or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers begin a push to infiltrate ONI Sword Base which had been captured by Covenant forces. After fighting threw the enemy Noble Team makes contact with Dr. Catherine Halsey who gives Six a small fragment of A.I. Cortana that stayed on Reach to study Forerunner artifacts.

Noble Team then splits up with "Noble Three" Jun A-266 breaking off to escort Dr. Halsey to ONI Castle Base. The rest of Noble Team consisting of "Noble One" Carter A-259, "Noble Four" Emile A-239, and Six himself head to the ship breaking yards to deliver Cortana to the UNSC "Pillar of Autumn" ship.

However as Noble's One, Three, and Six near the ship breaking yards their Pelican comes under fire from Covenant fighters called Banshee's. Carter is severely injured in the attack and tells Emile and Six to bail out which they do as he continues to draw the banshees to him. Emile and Six then fight their way through Covenant forces until their cut off by a Covenant Scarab. However Carter comes around in the Pelican and sacrifices himself to destroy the Scarab using the Pelicans mass allowing Emile and Six to continue their mission.

Emile and Six reach the "Pillar of Autumn's" location where Emile uses a Mass Driver to take out incoming air support while Six fights his way through ground troops to deliver Cortana to Captain Keyes who is he Pillar of Autumns commanding officer. However as Six delivers Cortana Emile is ambushed by some Elites and killed.

Seeing this Six takes command of the Mass Driver and uses it to defend the Pillar of Autumn as it makes it's escape and in doing so strands himself on Reach with the Covenant forces. Knowing there is no way for him to escape he stocked up on weapons and prepared to make his final stand.

Six snaps out of remembering his time with Noble Team and swaps out his assault rifle for his sniper rifle. He only had a single clip of ammo for the sniper rifle since he figured he wouldn't be able to use it effectively once the enemy closed in. Six scopes in on one of the smaller aircrafts called a "Banshee" and fires hitting it head on as the round breaks through the cockpit hitting the pilot and killing him instantly. Six then quickly targets another Banshee before firing again the results the same as his last shot.

Once more Six begins to aim on another approaching Banshee but is forced to dodge a large green blast of energy that was shot at him from one of the still flying aircrafts. He quickly brings the sniper rifle back up before aiming at one of the remaining banshees and fires hitting it in the wing. The hit shears the wing off causing it to cartwheel into the remaining banshee before the two explode.

Seeing that there are no more banshees in the air and he still has a single round of ammo left in the clip Six zooms in on the alien forces being dropped off by one of the larger purple aircraft and fires nailing a Grunt in the head along with the several behind it. He tosses the now empty sniper rifle to the ground before pulling out his DMR and charges forward at the large alien force moving with a speed rarely seen in a livening being despite wearing such heavy armor.

As Six sprinted he fires emptying round after round into Grunts, Jackals, and even a few Elites killing them. The aliens seeing the charging Spartan fire back at him however their shots either miss completely or are absorbed by his armor's shields. Six continues his charge firing the whole time only stopping when he has to put in a new clip of ammo.

Six reaches the enemy forces shoulder charging into a Jackal sending it flying into a pair of Grunts before the three aliens are shot in the head. The man then spins and fires at several more Grunts killing them before three neelder spikes break through his taxed shields and pierce through his armor and into his right shoulder. Six curses before using the momentum of the shots to spin and snap fire at the Grunt who got the lucky shot hitting it in the chest with the last of his DMR's ammo.

The Spartan threw the now useless DMR like a javelin at a Grunt the barrel of the gun skewering the poor beings head and killing it instantly. Six quickly pulled out his assault rifle and began unloading the weapons clip into the surrounding aliens while dodging, rolling, and ducking to avoid the deadly plasma being fired at him from all around. Minutes became hours as Six continued his onslaught emptying round after round into the oncoming enemies only stopping to reload.

After several hours of non-stop combat Six empties the last of his ammo for his Assault Rifle into the face of an Elite. Six drops the gun to the ground a takes a brief moment to look around at all the dead surrounding him. Noticing a brief lull in the attacking forces he quickly checks his ammo situation and finds he still has his SMG's with full ammo and two spare clips for them. His Magnums are also still at full ammo and like his SMG's he has two spare clips for them as well. To top of his ammo situation he still has four grenades, the Energy Sword, and finally the combat knife that once belonged to Emile.

Six finishes his ammo count and looks up to see several Covenant drops ships come in and drop off more troops this time consisting of Elites, Zealot Elites, and even FOUR Hunters. The Spartan curses seeing the Hunters as they were incredibly hard to kill as they tended to be bullet sponges and given his low ammo that was not a good thing for him at the moment.

As the drop ships finish unloading troops Six formulates a plan of attack before grabbing a grenade in one hand and an SMG in the other. He then charges the enemy force firing the SMG to cover himself as he makes a mad dash for one of the Hunters. Deadly plasma flies past him as the Elites and Hunters open fire yet he still charges and nears one of the Hunters. Six readies the grenade as he dodges a plasma shot fired by the Hunter before vaulting over the Hunter. While in the air he primes the grenade and flips around before landing facing the Hunters back and shoving the grenade into its unprotected back before rolling to avoid a back swing of the Hunters shielded left arm.

Coming to his feet Six quickly makes his way towards another Hunter prepping another grenade while behind him the first Hunter explodes from the grenade in its back splattering orange blood across the ground and the back of Six's armor. As he nears the next Hunter Six slides to avoid a plasma shot before sliding under the Hunters legs narrowly avoiding being skewered by its shield. Like with the previous Hunter Six shoves a grenade into this one's back before dashing towards the third Hunter.

However as Six nears the third Hunter his blasted back by a plasma shot impacting the ground near him. Quickly rolling to his feet he spots the fourth Hunter preparing to fire at him again and tosses the grenade in his hand at it. The hunter seeing the grenade coming bashes it back towards Six with his shield only for Six to jump up and kick it back into the Hunters face where it explodes killing the hunter.

Six lands back on the ground before pulling out his last grenade and dashing towards the last remaining Hunter. As he nears the Hunter it fires at him forcing him to dodge only to be hit by the Hunters shield. Instead of being launched away from the impact Six grabs the edge of the shield and uses it to flip himself over the Hunter and imbed the grenade into its neck. Six then leaps from the Hunters back and pulls out his other SMG before charging at the Elites as the Hunter explodes behind him.

As he nears the group of Elites Six leaps into the air before coming down on one of the Elites pinning it to the ground under his boots before unloading into its face at point blank with his SMGs. The Elites face and head are soon rendered into a bloody smear from the assault. Six jumps off the dead Elite to avoid being bisected by the Energy Sword of one of its comrades. While in the air he flips and points his SMGs down at the Elite that attempted to cleave him in half before raining bullets on it killing it in the process.

The Spartan lands on his feet before spinning to avoid a plasma shot and unloading another burst of bullets at the Elite who fired at him. As the now dead Elite falls Six spins yet again and attempts to fire at another one only for his guns to click indicating they were out of ammo. Six curses seeing this before he flicks a switch on the handles of the SMGs emptying them of their empty clips. However as he grabs his final two clips of ammo for his SMGs he is forced to jump back to avoid a slash from an Elite with an energy sword.

Six attempts to reload his guns yet again before having to duck to avoid a slash from another Elite with an energy sword this one behind him. Seeing he is caught between two Elites Six throws the ammo clips into the air before holding his SMGs horizontally and spinning. As he spins Six catches the ammo clips in the SMGs and in thereby reloading them. When he stops spinning Six points one SMG at each Elite and opens fire with both of them. After several seconds of continues fire the Elites finally fall over dead however at the expense of the remaining ammo for the SMGs.

Six tosses the now empty SMGs to the ground before pulling out his twin Magnums and opening fire on yet another group of Elites. After several minutes of fierce combat Six fires the last remaining rounds of his ammo and throws the now empty handguns to the ground before grabbing his energy sword and activating. The two blue blades come to life and Six charges an Elite before slashing with the sword only for the Elite to block with its own sword. Six and the Elite lock blades for a moment before the Spartan shoves the Elite back and slices off its arm that held its sword. The elite howls in pain and rage as its arm falls, however as it does Six grabs the energy sword from the severed arm with his free hand and activates it.

Six quickly brings up both swords and slashes diagonally with them in an "X" shape. The swords easily cleave through the Elites armor and flesh spraying Six's armor with its purple blood. As the dead Elite falls to the ground Six turns and dashes towards the remaining Elites with both swords and proceeds to slice his way through them in a bloody dance of death. However all to soon the energy reserves on his swords runs out and the blades flicker before vanishing.

Throwing the now useless swords to the ground Six pulls out his weapon the knife that once belonged to Emile and sprints towards more enemies. Six ducks under a slash before bringing the knife up and jamming it up into the Elites jaw the blade piercing the alien's brain and killing it instantly. He pulls the blade out off the dead Elite before slashing at another catching it in the neck and severing its jugular. The Elite grabs its throat in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding as Six rushes to another Elite and jams his knife into its eye.

Six turns to attack another Elite onto to quickly jump back to avoid a slash from an energy sword. However the sword manages to clip Six and leaves a slash in his helmet's visor and revealing one of his sapphire blue eyes which narrows. Six slashes at the Elite with his knife and succeeds in slicing its throat out. However before Six can attack another Elite an energy sword pierces him from behind the tips deadly blade erupting from his abdomen.

Six coughs up a blood into his helmet before swinging his arm back and jamming his knife into the side of the skull of the Elite that skewered him before its blade snapped off. The energy blade deactivates and falls to the ground leaving Six standing with two large holes in his abdomen. Despite his injuries Six charges forward and engages more Elites with just his fists. He slams a fist into ones face crushing the front of its skull; before he follows up by grabbing the back of its head and bringing it down to meet his rising knee.

The Spartan is then blindsided by a punch from another elite sending him to the ground. The Elites seeing their chance rush the downed Spartan only for him to kick them away as he shakily gets to his feet the blood loss from his wound beginning to take its toll. Six delivers a high kick to a charging Elites neck snapping it in the process. However he is then impaled through the chest by an Elite that slipped past his defenses by using the previous attackers body as a cover.

The blade pierces through Six's armor and flesh hitting his right lung before erupting out his back. Six coughs up more blood before he grits his teeth as he stares into the grinning face of the Elite. The Spartan reaches out and grabs the Elites arm pulling him closer and embedding the sword deeper into his chest. The Elite is shocked by this action and tries to get free only for Six to hold tight and reach up to grab the aliens neck with his other hand. With the sword now fully embedded in his chest Six reaches up with his other hand and wraps it around the neck of the Elite before quickly twisting both hands snapping the its neck.

The Elite falls to the ground dead and Six stumbles back a few steps before falling to the ground on his back giving him a view of the Reach's evening sky. Six struggles to breath as his lungs fill up with blood, knowing that this is the end for him and that he would soon be reunited with his fallen teammates. As he continues to stare at the sky he idly wonders if Jun was able to make it out alive after escorting Dr. Halsey. Six's vision begins to darken as he continues to bleed out but is able to make out the shape of an Elite wearing ornate Silver armor holding an energy sword. The elite says something in its own language that Six doesn't understand while raising the sword in what appears to be a salute of some kind before plunging the blade into the Spartans heart.

Six coughs up a final gob of blood as the blade pierces his heart before being removed by the Elite who then flicks it to rid it of the blood on it. As Six dies he sees the Elite give what appears to be one final salute with the sword. Seeing this it clicks in Six's mind that this Elite was impressed by his fighting skills and determination and decided to give him what appears to be an "honorable" death causing Six to grin slightly as he succumbed to the embrace of death.

The Elite looks at the dead form of Six for a moment before turning to his subordinates and barks an order before the group leaves the battlefield. However unknown to the Elites Six's body vanishes into thin air after depart.

 ***Unknown Location***

Lying in a white void was the motionless form of Six, however after a moment the Spartans chest moves and he sits up with a gasp and deep breath. He looks around not understanding what is going on and pats himself down becoming shocked when he discovers his wounds are healed and his armor is repaired. He gets to his feet and is about to take a look around when a bright flash of light appears before him.

Six drops into a defensive stance seeing the light begin to fade only to be shocked when it reveals a woman with pure white and golden eyes wearing a white robe with gold trim. The woman looks at Six and smiles kindly "Hello Noble Six I have been awaiting your arrival" she says mysteriously.

Six stares at the woman for a moment confused as to why she had been waiting for him "Who are you? Why have you been waiting for me? And Where am I?" he asks never dropping his guard.

The woman continues to smile before she giggles a little "Well to answer your questions in order: My real name is Hikari however you probably know me better as "Kami". Now as to why I have been waiting for you that is because I am here to bring you home. Finally as to your final question we are currently in the space between life and death" the now named Hikari answers.

Six's eyes widen a little although it is hidden from view by his helmet after all it isn't everyday you stand before a goddess. Six drops his guard slightly as he continues to stare at Hikari "You said you were here to bring me home? Why would I want to go home there is nothing left there but a wasteland" he asks not understanding why he would want to go home to where he grew up since it had been glassed by the Covenant.

Hikari shakes her head slightly hearing this "I was referring to your TRUE home not where you grew up. You see you are not of this dimension Six , on the night you were born there were a series of events that lead to you arriving in this dimension and landing on the doorstep of the couple that raised you" she says informing Six of his true origins.

Six's eyes once more widen behind his helmet hearing this. The couple that raised him once told him how they found him on their doorstep one night and later took him in. Six overcomes his shock before responding "So what happens now?" he asks.

Hikari once more giggles hearing this "Well now I send you home to your family which has missed you. I will also be sending you with your armor and the weapons you used during your final stand. In regards to your ammo supply you will find the supplies you need to create when you get home along with the equipment needed to maintain and put on your armor. I also might send you a vehicle or two later on if I can work some things out. However it won't be anything really big like a Scorpion Tank for example" she says informing Six of what is going to happen.

Six nods his head hearing this as it would be helpful to keep his armor along with the weapons he had on him. However as Six realized this he also thought about something or in this case someone's in particular "What about the rest of Noble Team? Will they also be going with me?" he asked hoping they would be able to.

Hikari's smile lessens hearing the question "I am sorry Six but they are unable to go with you at this time. However they may be able to join you at some point after your arrival, but I need to work some things out and pull some strings before that can happen since they are not originally of your home dimension" she says sadly informing him of the answer to his question.

Six lowers his head for a moment hearing this however the possibility of the rest of Noble Team being able to join him at a later time brightens his mood slightly. The Spartan looks up at Hikari before nodding "Very well I am ready to go then" he says with conviction.

Hikari smiles again hearing this "Okay I will be sending you to the village of your birth. When you arrive you need to introduce yourself…and be sure to include your **BIRTH** name" she says while brining extra to **Birth**. Six nods hearing this before vanishing in a bright flash causing him to shut his eyes as Hikari sends him home.

 ***Hidden Leaf Village***

It is a normal sunny day in Konoha as its residents went about their business completely oblivious to the fact that someone was returning after being gone for nearly two decades. In the sky above Konoha the air began to swirl as a vortex opened and a figure in black armor fell out of it.

Six opened his eyes to find himself high in the air above a large village. He quickly began to plummet to the ground below and cursed seeing a large number of people below him. The Spartan quickly twisted in the air to alter his angle of descent to avoid the people before crashing into the ground his impact creating a large crater and kicking up a cloud of dust.

Six could hear screams of panic at his sudden arrival and got to his feet before climbing out of the crater. As the dust cleared he could see what he assumed to be this villages form of soldiers standing before him holding various bladed weapons and reaching wearing a mask resembling an animal of some kind.

A man with medium length spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a green flak jacket, blue pants and sandals, along with a white with red flame pattern at the bottom trench coat that reads "Fourth Hokage" narrows his eyes while holding a Tri-pronged Kunai "Freeze where you are! Who are you!" he orders.

Six raises his hands indicating he means no harm before responding "I am Spartan B-312 also known as "The Lone Wolf" and "Noble Six". However I have been informed that you may know me as…Naruto Uzumaki" he says introducing himself while reaching up and removing his helmet revealing his spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue, and cheeks with three whisker-like marks on each. Seeing the strangers face and hearing his name causes the eyes of not only the man standing before Six but also the eyes of two woman one an adult looking around the same age as the man but also a little girl no older than 7 years old to widen in disbelief…and hope.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Quick AN: Well here is the first chapter and I have to say it was a bitch trying to upload it. For some reason I kept getting an error message when I tried uploading it to the Doc Manager saying it wasn't in the correct Format or something.**

 **Then to top things off I had computer problems again that resulted in me losing all of my bookmarked pages in my internet browser resulting in my loss of ALL of the stories by various authors that I was reading. Luckily I have a back up list of all the stories I had bookmarked so I will be able to find them again…the only down side being that it is a month or two old so I have to try and remember where I was in each story and any new stories I bookmarked in the time frame.**

 **I would also like to thank NeonZangetsu for his help in finding a way for me to upload this chater.**


End file.
